Just a note
by fallen starr
Summary: A note is just a note, right? what happens when it maens more? (the note is a musical note not a written note)
1. A night out that got him a bride

I OWN NOTHING I WOULD NOT BE RIGHTING THIS I DID. THANK YOU.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
One note. In that one key. That note. That one note was the whole song. It always comes back to that note. The rest of song may as well not exist. He could listen to that note all day every day. It was a angels note. Only a angel should sing that note. The only problem was it was all in his head. It was muffed and blurry.  
  
James Potter, black short messy hair blue eyes broad shoulders 6"3 tallest of the 4 Marauder nickname of Prongs, sat in transfiguration making his shoe into a mouse when that song drifted into his head. It had bugged him for weeks on and off. He didn't know it, couldn't hum it, couldn't explain it, he couldn't even hear it properly it was just a light humming at the back of his head.  
  
Sirus Black, black long strait hair hazel eyes very broad shoulders 6"1 second tallest of the Marauders nickname Padfoot, noticed James had stopped what he was doing and sent him a glance. Then James just snapped his head up and started working again as if coming out of a trance. Sirus had noted that James was doing that a lot and put another mark on the sheet of parchment that had a tally of how many times he hand done that, 73 times this week. This was not a good sign though he played up his friends saw through it.  
  
He and Remus, short sandy hair brown eyes 5"9 second smallest of the Marauders nickname Moony, had been watching him for about half a month now. (I Don't like Peter so he went home early and will not be in this story, sorry to all you people who actually like him but I don't)  
  
Sirus elbowed Remus in the ribs and ignoring the glare shoved a note into his hand. It said: He did it again. We confront him to night. Remus know strait away what he was on about and gave a small nod to him.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
Sirus and Remus were waiting for James when he came through the portrait hole that night.  
  
"Last night here." Was the only greeting they got.  
  
"What are we going to do after tomorrow." Asked Sirus, they were going to get it out of slowly so he wouldn't notice. Tomorrow was graduation, 7 years at Hogwarts and they were finery free tomorrow.  
  
"We could get a flat together?" suggested Remus.  
  
"You could tell us why you sudden short lapse of concentration." Remarked Sirus off handily.  
  
"I thought you said to get it out of him slowly?" questioned Remus.  
  
"I got bored."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So any who why?"  
  
"There's this song. Well its really a song more of a note in a song. It just comes into my mind and you just have to take the time to listen to it." James replied with a shrug as if it were nothing, which to him it sounded reasonable.  
  
"Oh is that all? Just a song?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
But Remus wasn't happy there had to be more to it than that. James could tell Sirus half truths and get away with it, because he was ignorant, but not him.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
It was 3 months since graduation. James still had the song in his head. Sirus was no longer worried. Remus still watch him carefully. They had flat in South London. James and Sirus were training to be Aurors. Remus went to collage to study defence against the dark arts.  
  
"We haven't been out some were for ages." Complained James.  
  
"Lets go some were new. Some were we've never been before some were exciting-" Sirus started.  
  
"Some were over the rainbow, way up high." Sang Remus. Then Sirus joined in and they both sang "there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. One day I'll wish upon a star, and wake up were the clouds are far behind me. Were troubles melt like lemon drops, are way above the chimney tops. That's were your find me." To a death glare from James who they knew hated that song and were singing it to annoy.  
  
"Ok got any idea were?" asked James ignoring their rather long short extract.  
  
"Erm...er....we could.....er.....go to that battle of the singers tonight at Mace. We haven't been there in a while." Suggested Remus.  
  
"We haven't done a lot of things in a while." Muttered James as they walked out the door.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
Now settled at the bar talking about what they were going to do next weekend.  
  
"So we could come and see the winners play if we like them." Suggested Sirus while taking a sip of this drink. (I don't drink so I'm not going to comment on what anyone drinks because I don't know)  
  
"We get some girls to help fill the time." Smirked James and he got two smirks back. It was a kind of comment that could be said in a dirty way and a clean way. All of them knew it was the former.  
  
"You still think that you could pull a hour? 'Cause we could have some light cooperation if you do."  
  
"You wanna have the first out the loo?" They had a game to see if they could get the next girl out of the loo to go out with them in one hour. The other would wait until the next came out then his hour started.  
  
"I'm feeling generous. You can have the first."  
  
They all turned around and watched a small red head come out. Then see looked up and they all gasped. She was beautiful.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
She had red hair, that you couldn't get out of a bottle, that was haphazardly slashed at and fell just under her ear, that had two top pricing and one bottom, longer at the front. Her eyes were green, the kind of green that was normally only give to the trees or plants, had a thick line of black eyeliner. Full rose coloured lips, that were right now coated it a black lipstick and had a lip ring. She had a black thin chocker on, a middle size chain with a middle size clip rest of the chain falling between her breasts, and a large silver cross with a red stone in the middle on a piece of string. Going down, she had large breasts, that were rapped in a black tank top with fishnet tights in a slash neck that hocked over her middle finger, all painted black. She also had a belly ring. Wide hips, that were in peddle pushers showing of her shapely legs that had over the knee socks black and red stripped. She had big black boots on with silver clips going up the side. To top it off she had a long black leather jacket that went down to mid calf.  
  
"Wow." Whispered James. Damn, she was beautiful. When she smiled a small, polite smile her whole face lit up. That small jester pulled at her heart strings.  
  
Before anyone could say anything she jumped over the bar ad walked up, hips swinging slightly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked and licked her lips, taking off some of the black to show some pink and making them ever so slightly wet.  
  
"Rum and coke, please." Said Remus regaining his power of speech before the others.  
  
"Same as." Said Sirus giving his sexiest smile.  
  
"And what about you, what would you like?" she asked putting an elbow on the bar chin on her hand and leaning forward towards James.  
  
"You." Stated James, leaning in and getting in the same pose as her.  
  
"Interesting, never heard of one of them. Wanna pick something I can get you?" she taunted.  
  
"Wanna tell me your name?"  
  
"I don't think I know you well enough to give you such piece of personal information."  
  
"My name is James, I'm 18, I live in south London with he people sitting next to me. What else is there you need to know?"  
  
"When is your birthday? What is your second name? What school did you use to go to? What is your job? And what are you drinking?"  
  
"June 4th. Potter. Hogwarts. Training Auror. And guess."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. It started small, but as she ran a her tongue across his bottom lip he gave her his all. Instead of deepening the kiss as he had hoped, she pulled away, looked him eye and said "your not that bad at kissing." She turned and walked away, hips swinging slightly, calling "three rum and cokes coming up."  
  
"Damn she's good." Stated Sirus, "wanna swoop?"  
  
"Hell no! you gave her up." Replied James.  
  
"Your marry her." Said Remus off handily.  
  
"I'm best man!" yelled Sirus  
  
"I'll marry her. Yer. That's what I'll do. I'll sped the rest of my life with that girl." Whispered James.  
  
"You don't even know her name." Reminded Remus.  
  
"So? If I'm not married in a years time, I'll and find you." She said.  
  
"Ok one year." Recited James as he shock her hand.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
"You know I think we did well tonight." Sighed Remus, "we found James a bride."  
  
"That he didn't stop flirting with the whole night." Moped Sirus.  
  
"Get a life, and Get a girl. I still don't know her name." Replied James.  
  
"But you got a fiancée, almost." Huffed Sirus.  
  
"Stop moping you gave her to me. Even though she isn't a piece of meat." Scowled James. He didn't like the way this conversation was heading.  
  
"Lets go to bed and sort it out in the morning." Remus yawned, as if to prove his point.  
  
"Ok tomorrow." Moped Sirus almost crawling into bed.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
All for now, I'll update soon. Please review.  
  
Loadsa love Fallen Starr 


	2. then he lurned her name

They all turned around and watched a small red head come out. Then see looked up and they all gasped. She was beautiful.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
She had red hair, that you couldn't get out of a bottle, that was haphazardly slashed at and fell just under her ear, that had two top pricing and one bottom, longer at the front. Her eyes were green, the kind of green that was normally only give to the trees or plants, had a thick line of black eyeliner. Full rose coloured lips, that were right now coated it a black lipstick and had a lip ring. She had a black thin chocker on, a middle size chain with a middle size clip rest of the chain falling between her breasts, and a large silver cross with a red stone in the middle on a piece of string. Going down, she had large breasts, that were rapped in a black tank top with fishnet tights in a slash neck that hocked over her middle finger, all painted black. She also had a belly ring. Wide hips, that were in peddle pushers showing of her shapely legs that had over the knee socks black and red stripped. She had big black boots on with silver clips going up the side. To top it off she had a long black leather jacket that went down to mid calf.  
  
"Wow." Whispered James. Damn, she was beautiful. When she smiled a small, polite smile her whole face lit up. That small jester pulled at her heart strings.  
  
Before anyone could say anything she jumped over the bar ad walked up, hips swinging slightly. "Can I get you anything?" she asked and licked her lips, taking off some of the black to show some pink and making them ever so slightly wet.  
  
"Rum and coke, please." Said Remus regaining his power of speech before the others.  
  
"Same as." Said Sirus giving his sexiest smile.  
  
"And what about you, what would you like?" she asked putting an elbow on the bar chin on her hand and leaning forward towards James.  
  
"You." Stated James, leaning in and getting in the same pose as her.  
  
"Interesting, never heard of one of them. Wanna pick something I can get you?" she taunted.  
  
"Wanna tell me your name?"  
  
"I don't think I know you well enough to give you such piece of personal information."  
  
"My name is James, I'm 18, I live in south London with he people sitting next to me. What else is there you need to know?"  
  
"When is your birthday? What is your second name? What school did you use to go to? What is your job? And what are you drinking?"  
  
"June 4th. Potter. Hogwarts. Training Auror. And guess."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him. It started small, but as she ran a her tongue across his bottom lip he gave her his all. Instead of deepening the kiss as he had hoped, she pulled away, looked him eye and said "your not that bad at kissing." She turned and walked away, hips swinging slightly, calling "three rum and cokes coming up."  
  
"Damn she's good." Stated Sirus, "wanna swoop?"  
  
"Hell no! you gave her up." Replied James.  
  
"Your marry her." Said Remus off handily.  
  
"I'm best man!" yelled Sirus  
  
"I'll marry her. Yer. That's what I'll do. I'll sped the rest of my life with that girl." Whispered James.  
  
"You don't even know her name." Reminded Remus.  
  
"So? If I'm not married in a years time, I'll and find you." She said.  
  
"Ok one year." Recited James as he shock her hand.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
"You know I think we did well tonight." Sighed Remus, "we found James a bride."  
  
"That he didn't stop flirting with the whole night." Moped Sirus.  
  
"Get a life, and Get a girl. I still don't know her name." Replied James.  
  
"But you got a fiancée, almost." Huffed Sirus.  
  
"Stop moping you gave her to me. Even though she isn't a piece of meat." Scowled James. He didn't like the way this conversation was heading.  
  
"Lets go to bed and sort it out in the morning." Remus yawned, as if to prove his point.  
  
"Ok tomorrow." Moped Sirus almost crawling into bed.  
  
~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`~'`  
  
All for now, I'll update soon. Please review.  
  
Loadsa love Fallen Starr 


End file.
